Ron and Luna I've always Loved You
by Sid Lovegood
Summary: Ron and Luna get together, but how will he break it to her that he has to leave? (Some sexual content later on) Oh and it does jump in point of views if it gets too confusing let me know and I'll edit! Enjoy 3 Oh and also it goes kind of HogwartsPost Hogwarts Next generation... So I can't correctly set the world. I have 21 pages and counting, I hope you enjoy!


Hey so this is the first chapter of my new fic. Ron finally asks Luna out towards the end of sixth year... it gets better! Please let me know what you think, I'm already half way done with it but this is only the first chapter... Enjoy!

I had never asked a girl on a date before, so I was rather nervous. I decried to go to Hermione for advice, She was sitting by the fireplace in the common room.  
"Hey, Hermione?" I started as I moved my ginger hair a bit and adjusted my shirt. She looked up at me, she could tell I was nervous.  
"Yes, Ron?" I felt blood fill my cheeks.  
"I wanted to talk to you about Loony, you know the Lovegood Girl." she Smacked my arm before retorting.  
"Don't call her that! But what do you need?" I looked away from her.  
"I want to ask her on a date, but I don't have much money so I don't know what to do." she smiled at me.  
"I can think of one thing, but it's not you," I looked up at her.

"If it's a good idea I'll do it, I really want to make a good impression on her!" Hermione's smile faded slightly - and she looked more serious.  
"You really like her, don't you?" I nodded. She smiled again,  
"Take her on a picnic up on the hillside just past the black lake." I nodded.  
"That is a good idea, but I don't even know if she likes me." Hermione giggled a bit.  
"Trust me, she does. She asks me about you quite a bit. You've always been kind to her Ron, she responds to that." I looked away again at the fire.  
"What of I mess it up?" she sighed.  
"Just be a gentlemen and don't curse." I nodded and looked down. There was a silence before I left, I probably should have thanked Hermione but I didn't want to admit she was right more then once today.

I found Loony-I mean Luna, that was a nice name; Luna. I found her near Hagrid's hut feeding a gnome some carrots. I cleared my throat,  
"Um Luna?" she turned around and smiled widely, her dirty-blonde hair flowed down her back and her wand was tucked behind her ear.  
"Did you come to feed the gnomes too?" I nodded not knowing what to say, she placed a carrot in my hand and I held it out to a small gnome whom hesitated before taking it and nibbling away.  
"Um, would you like to go on a date with me?" I blurted out turning to her.  
She clapped.  
"Inter species love," I shook my head  
"I was talking to you, Luna." she Was quiet for a short moment before saying.  
"Are you just being mean, Ron?" I shook my head.  
"No, I uh really want to take you on a date. I-I like you Luna." she smiled, I don't think I'd ever seem her that happy. It was nice.

I met her o outside the clock tower, she wore muggle denims and a sweater with purple stripes. I remembered the point Hermione had given me.  
"Um your hair looks nice." she smiled.  
"It does, the hair comb belonged to my mother. She died when I was nine." I nodded, not sure what to say to that.

When we reached the hill I spread out the blanket. It was large enough for us to sit on comfortably. I set everything up, I pulled out a jar of picked radishes along with some sandwiches, and a cream pie for desert.

"Did you make this yourself, Ron?" she asked when we finished. I nodded and flushed a bit.  
"Yes," she smiled,  
"That's very nice." I was quiet. "Can I hold your hand?" she asked quietly. I didn't say anything my hands were already sweaty, I wiped my left hand on the blanket.  
"I uh guess so." she took my hand, I'd never held hands with a girl before; this was nice though. I couldn't explain what is was about Luna, I thought she was beautiful. I just lciked being around her, like with Harry and Hermione but more so. I gave her hand a little squeeze.

********

I had been seeing Luna for a few weeks, she really was an amazing person.  
"Ron?" she asked. I looked at her and smiled,  
"Yeah?" She looked down a bit before looking towards the trees.  
"Do you think I'm Loony?" she asked me, I sighed. People liked to pick on her because she believed in some odd things, but that's what I loved about her. I put my arm over her shoulder and pulled her into me a little.  
"I'm sorry, I should be standing up for you when people say things. You're not crazy, in fact I think you're amazing." I told her and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.  
"Thanks Ron, being with you is almost like having a friend." I hugged her tightly.  
"I am your friend Luna," I sighed as she hugged me back carefully.  
"Thank you," I nodded and let go. I went to talk to Hermione again.

"She didn't even think we were friends, I mean why did she think I let her hold my hand and I did all of that stuff for her?" Hermione sighed.  
"Luna doesn't assume more then she knows about someone, she literally just got done telling me how great it is that you're her friend." I sighed  
"And you didn't note that I thought we were more?" Hermione shrugged,  
"She's not dumb, she'll figure out you have feelings for her." I nodded and went up to the boys dorm.


End file.
